The Second Hunger Games
by dominiquesweatt
Summary: There were 73 games before Katniss' this is one.When cousins Addison and Riley are chosen for the annual hunger games they end up fighting for everything love, Friendship with a girl who can be their secret weapon, and the careers who can ruin their chances of winning last and together
1. Before the reaping

**Before the reaping**

 **Addison:** Riley you're worried about nothing.

 **Riley:** You're probably right Addison. (still worried)

 **Addison:** Of course I'm am! (Sassy)

 **Riley:** I'm worried about nothing. I'm worried about doesn't help.

 **Addison:** Now you and I weren't picked last year. Let's not worry about this year, (camera goes to clock then back to Addison)

You should probably get home in time for the reaping.

(Fade out, fade into Reaping area)


	2. Both reapings

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"At The Reaping in District 7/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Effie:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Welcome welcome! The time has come to select one man and women to honor district 7 in the second annual hunger games, ladies first. (Picks out of a jar) Addison Winter. (Everyone backs up then Addison goes to the stand goes up to the stand)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Effie:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Now for the boys. (Picks out of a jar) Oliver Wayman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"( Everyone backs up then Oliver goes up to the stand)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Effie: /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shake hands you two./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Oliver and Addison shake hands)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Effie: /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This year's tributes for the second annual hunger games! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" At the reaping in district 8/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Effie:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" This year's female tribute is Riley Even./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Everyone backs up then Riley goes to the stand)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Addison:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(whispers)Riley?/span/p 


	3. The capitol and separation

**At the capito** **l**

 **Riley:** Let's not worry about this year uh?

 **Addison:** I can't predict the future.

 **Caesar:** we need to talk. (Sounds kind of mean)

 **Addison:** Uh...alright. (not really sure what to say)

(Addison and Caesar go to a different room to talk)

 **Caesar:** By order of the capitol you and Riley need to be separated until after your interviews.

 **Addison:** You can't separate us we're cousins! you might as well separate Leo and Annabelle, from district four.

 **Caesar:** I'm afraid we have no choice. The capital ordered it so it's for the best.

 **Addison:** But...Oh alright

 **Caesar:** Glad you understand.

 **Addison:** Interviews are tomorrow right?

 **Caesar:** Right. See you then.

(Caesar leaves to go talk to Riley)

 **Addison:** (mocking Caesar) "The capital ordered it so it's for the best." That's probably what you thought about The Hunger Games. (sigh) How am I going to explain this to Riley?

 **Riley** (yelling because she's in a different room):You can't separate us!

 **Addison:** Well then...that's taken care of.


	4. Interview,Reunited and the Lone Wolf

**Caesar:** Welcome and all to the interview of the tributes for the second hunger games. First up is Andrew from district one.

 **Andrew:** It's nice to be here.

 **Caesar:** Let's start this interview. Know any special skills?

 **Andrew:** Well…

 **Caesar:** Mia district one. Now have you and the other careers formed an alliance with any other tributes?

 **Mia:** Yes my cousin Anna from district 6 and also June and John from district three.

 **Ceasar:** Mack from district two. Now you have more alliances than the careers last year.

 **Mack:** Well that's because Anna is Mia's cousin and June and John are our friends.

 **Caesar:** Scarlett district two.

 **Scarlett:** Let's make this interview fast one. I want to get out of this dress.

 **Caesar:** Why of course I'm just going to ask you a few questions.

(Scarlett whispers to audience)

Goodnight everybody! (Laughs under breath)

 **Caesar:** John district three. Now you're from the technology district right?

 **John:** Yeah. If you're asking about skills I have with technology, I can make a portable bug repeller.

 **Caesar:** I like it.

 **Caesar:** June district three, now do you enjoy killing other children?

 **June:** As bad as it sounds, yes.

 **Caesar:** Remind me to not be in the arena with you.

 **Caesar:** Leo district I understand your sister was picked with you, how do you feel about that?

 **Leo:** Well she's...she's an independent one she's going "solo" she's not in this year's alliance of careers.

 **Caesar:** Oh really?

 **Caesar:** Annabelle district four. Your brother told me that you're not in the alliance of careers is that true?

 **Annabelle:** Yes I'm an independent wolf (growls)

 **Caesar:** (Laughs)Hilarious this one is.

 **Caesar:** Isabella district five, now being from the power district does that give you any special skills with electricity?

 **Isabella:** Now why would I tell you that and give everything away?

 **Caesar:** Not giving too much away huh?

 **Caesar:** Anna from district six. I understand that Mia from district one is your cousin, is that right?

 **Anna:** Yes that's right.

 **Caesar:** Andrew. Mia. District one(They both shake hands with Caesar)

 **Caesar:** Mack. Scarlett. District two (They both shake hands with Caesar)

 **Caesar:** June. John. District three ( They both shake hands with Caesar)

 **Caesar:** Leo. Annabelle. District four (They both shake hands with Caesar )

 **Caesar:** Isabella district five. (Isabella and Caesar shake hands)

 **Caesar:** Anna district six. (Anna and Caesar shake hands)

 **Caesar:** Oliver, district seven, do you have any special skills you want to share with the audience?

 **Oliver:** I'm going to be one of those smart people and will not give everything anyway.

 **Caesar:** Ah.. Gonna be smart! I like it. Oliver district seven. (Caesar and Oliver shake hands)

 **Caesar:** Addison district seven. I must say you're really tall. Riley from district eight is your cousin right?

 **Addison:** Yes she is.

 **Caesar:** About that surprise at the reaping

 **Addison:** Say no more, it was shocking, I told Riley not to worry then she got picked and now I'm worried. (concerned)

 **Caesar:** It's going to be fine. I promise you.

Caesar: Addison district seven.

( Addison and Caesar shake hands)

 **Caesar:** Riley district eight. Now do you have any special skills you want to share with the audience?

 **Riley:** Yes, since I'm from the textile district I'm good with fabrics. I can hold my breath for a really long time, that might come useful in some situations. I also can slow down my pulse, which could slow down my heartbeat, and which can slow down my blood flow.

 **Caesar:** Very nice to know. Riley district eight.( Riley and Caesar shake hands)

 **Backstage of interviews**

 **Addison:** Riley?

 **Riley:** Addison?

(Riley and Addison hug)

 **Addison:** It's so nice to see you again!

 **Riley:** You too!

 **Caesar:** Addison, go back to your room.

 **Riley:** But...

 **Addison:** See you tomorrow at training Riley. (Sounds a little sad)


	5. Training and the scale

(Meg from district nine is shown having hand to hand combat with Isabella from district five) (Isabella wins)

 **Meg:** Hey you cheated!

 **Isabella:** I did not!

 **Meg:** Yeah you did!

 **Training Person:** Alright you two that's enough! Back in line both of you.

(Meg throws her sword down in frustration)

(Riley and Addison enter the training room)

 **Riley:** Wow this place is neat!

 **Addison:** I know.

(The careers are shown looking for allies)

 **Scarlett:** How about Isabella from district five? She won her combat with Meg.

 **Addison:** Alright the careers are our tickets to look tough.

 **Riley:** Ok.I'm going to an exercise. (Something to fall off of)

(Addison shooting a bow and arrow at a training dummy)

 **Mia:** How about Addison?

 **Mark:** Why?

 **Mia:** Well look.

(All of the careers look at Addison)(Addison looks over to the careers while they're talking then makes a target when they look back)

 **John:** Let's do it.

 **June** (Yelling because she's far away from Addison):Hey Addison! Come here.

 **Addison:** (Walks over to careers)Yeah?

 **Anna:** Let's be allies.

 **Addison:** Ok… (about to say something but interrupted)

 **Andrew:** Yes.

 **Addison:** You didn't let me finish. If only my cousin can come with me. (Points at Riley)

(Riley Falls off of her exercise making the careers laugh)

 **Leo:** Her? You've got to kidding.

 **Addison:** I'm not! She's my cousin.

 **Leo:** Face it she's won't survive the first ten minutes of the games.

 **Addison:** Well then guess you lose me as an allie.

(A few moments later Riley and Addison see Annabelle twirling her bow while she's talking to Oliver)

 **Annabelle:** And why do you want to team up with me?

 **Oliver:** Because your sister won last year. So you know how to win.

 **Annabelle:** And if I didn't

 **Oliver:** Umm...

 **Annabelle:** No.

 **Addison:** Let's go to Annabelle?

 **Riley:** She's going to say no.

(Addison and Riley go to Annabelle anyway)

 **Annabelle:** If you're here about an alliance the answer is no.

 **Riley:** Told you!

 **Caesar:** The tributes have had private training with the game maker's have given them score on a scale of one through twelve. Andrew with a score of 10,

Mia with a score of 11, Mack with a score of 10, Scarlet with a score of 10, John with a score of 9, June with a score of 9, Leo with a score of 10, Annabelle with a score of 10, Isabella with a score of 8, Anna with a score of 9, Addison with a score of 10, Oliver with a score of 10, and Riley with a score of 10. Good luck to all of you and may the odds be ever in your favor!


	6. Before the games

(Caesar walks in)

 **Addison:** (Gasps) Oh my goodness?

 **Caesar:** So sorry ma' nervous?

 **Addison:** Let's see, I going into a game where children kill each other. ( sarcastically) I'm not nervous at course, I'm nervous! Are you crazy?

 **Caesar:** Seeing that you're about to enter the games, I'll let that slide. Listen you have to get out of the bloodbath as soon as possible but don't forget supplies to survive you understand?

 **Addison:** Yeah I understand.

 **Caesar:** Riley I have to talk to you.

 **Riley:** What about?

 **Caesar:** How to get Addison out there alive.

 **Riley:** I'm Listening.


	7. The not-so lone wolf

**Counter:** . . . . .

(Everyone runs to cornucopia)

 **Tony:** Rose!

 **Rose:** Tony!(Runs to Tony)

(Scarlett shoots Rose in the back. Then John kills Tony)

(Mack cuts Watson and he suffocates to death)

(Leo stabs Jordan with a sword)

(Addison runs into the woods thinking that Riley is with her)

 **Addison:** (Catching breath) Riley we made it! Riley?Riley?!

 **Riley** (Yelling):Addison!

 **Addison:** Riley! (Yelling Back)

(Matthew is he about to kill Riley but Addison stabs him in the back)

(They both run into the woods)

 **Riley:** Thanks for that.

 **Addison:** That has to be the craziest thing you ever done! (sighs) What did you manage to get?

(Riley holds up a survival bag with no weapons)

 **Riley:** Just this.

(There's a brief moment of silence and then Riley realizes something)

 **Riley:** The others can't be far behind.

(Adam and Scarlett are together then they see Riley and Addison as they talk to each other. Riley hears them.)

 **Riley:** ! (scared)

(Riley and Addison run away but then Adam and Scarlett chase after them.)

(Addison tosses Riley an ax)

 **Addison:** Riley catch!

(Scarlett jumps Addison then Adam and Riley start combat)

 **Scarlett:** We told you she wouldn't live the first ten minutes.

 **Addison:** Joke is on you because this is the eleventh minute.

 **Scarlett:** Don't get smart with me.

(Addison and Scarlett start fighting, Adam knocks Riley to ground)

 **Scarlett:** Too bad you're not going on the train home.

(Addison looks over to see Annabelle in the woods)

 **Annabelle:** Ssh!

(Annabelle shoots Adam in the back,cannon fires then Scarlett runs away to the careers camp)

 **Annabelle:** Good thing I was here or you would've ended up like that guy. Allies?

 **Addison:** Ok.

 **Annabelle:** Let's go before the others catch up.

(Fade out then fade into the careers camp)


	8. The career and Leo's question

**Isabella:** There's Scarlett.

 **Mack:** What happened where's Adam?

 **Scarlett:** Adam died, what do you think happened?

 **Andrew:** What happened to him?

 **Scarlett:** We both split up to take down the girls from seven and eight then Annabelle from district four comes up and then shoots him in the back. Leo your sister is good with a bow and arrow, I'll give her that much.

 **Leo:** Let's take my sister off the subject.

 **Oliver:** What about the girls from seven and eight?

 **Scarlett:** Addison is good with her fists, I mean really good.

 **Mark:** Riley?

 **Scarlett:** I was getting to that. She seemed pretty weak, had no weapons, Addison had to toss her an ax.

 **Leo:** Ok okay I just have one happened to my sister?

 **Scarlett:** There were no more cannon fires after I left they most likely became allies.

 **Leo:** Ok first she doesn't want to be in an alliance with her own brother, then she forms an alliance with two complete strangers. How does that make sense?

 **Oliver:** Leo, calm down.

 **Leo:** Calm down?! How would you feel if you had a sister that formed an alliance with two complete strangers?

 **Oliver:** I...guess mad…

 **Leo:** Sorry...I guess this is unlike her to form an alliance with someone period.

(Careers hear a branch snap)

 **Scarlett:** Hey!

(Karen Runs)

 **Mack:** Whose turn is it?

 **Scarlett:** Mine.(Runs after Karen and stabs her)(Cannon fire)


	9. Settling down

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Annabelle, Addison, and Riley stop running and settle under a tree in the shadows)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabelle:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" This will do./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Addison:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Breathing deeply)Who has water?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Riley and Annabelle:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Me. (Say at the same time)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Riley:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" We're related so we'll share the water. Annabelle, you can have your own./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabelle:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" You sure?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Riley:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Yeah. Here Addison (Hands Addison a water bottle)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Addison Jugs water)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabelle: /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thirsty much?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Riley: /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It's gonna get dark soon, we should get some sleep. Annabelle you want to take watch?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabelle: /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yeah sure./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Andrew and Isabella are hiding behind a tree wondering if they should shoot or not because Annabelle is with them)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Andrew:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Let's do it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Isabella:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" No we can't we can hit Annabelle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Andrew:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" So?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Isabella:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Leo will kill us./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Andrew:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" True./span/p 


	10. The chase and the plan

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabelle:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Feeling tired)Hey Addison?Can you take watch?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Addison:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Sleepy)Yeah sure./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Andrew shoots the arrow but it hit another tree)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Addison:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Alarmed)Riley wake up we're under attack. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Riley:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Alarmed)What?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabelle: /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Grab your stuff and go./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Woods/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Riley, Addison, and Annabelle leave the camp with their stuff, while Andrew and Isabella chase them)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Andrew:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Cut them off!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Isabella:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Ok./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Riley:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" They're cutting us off run!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabelle: /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hand me the ax./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Addison:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Why?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabelle:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Trust me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Addison Hands ax)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Riley:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Points to tree)Hide in there./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Riley, Addison and Annabelle hide in the tree)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Isabella:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Near them)Where are you?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabelle:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Holds up ax)(Throws rock)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Isabella:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Runs,Falls over tree root)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Annabelle Goes out of tree and stabs Isabella in the back)(cannon fire)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Andrew Runs to camp)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Riley, Addison, and Annabelle come out of tree)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Riley: /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We should take her bag./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Addison: /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yeah, we should. Annabelle my ax?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabelle: /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Here.(Hands ax)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Riley: /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She's really dead?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabelle: /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yeah. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Riley:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Ok... (Sounds scared) /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Addison:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Should we go back to camp. Or form a new one./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabelle:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Form a new one./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Riley:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Yeah. Andrew will tell them our old location but if we form a new one.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Addison:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" They don't know where we are./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabelle:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Exactly. Riley, what's in her bag?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Riley:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Everything we need to set up camp. Blankets, Food (Sighs) no water though./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Addison:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" How much water do we have?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Riley:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" A bottle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabelle:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Same./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Addison: /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We need water./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabelle: /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But the careers have it all and that's the problem. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Addison:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" How do we get it from them?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabelle:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Distract them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Riley: /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"How?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabelle:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Shoot them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Addison:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Yeah that should get them running towards us. Riley can grab the supplies./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabelle: /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Why Riley?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Riley:/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I can hold my breath for a really long time, like about five minutes that should be long enough to make them believe that I'm dead. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Annabelle:(Looks out of tree)It's getting dark. I'll take first watch./p 


	11. The plan comes to life

**A few hours later**

 **Annabelle:** Hey Riley? Can you take watch?

 **Riley:** Hey,take care of Addison tomorrow.

 **Annabelle:** I will.

 **Riley:** You better.

 **Riley:** (points to bracelet)What's that?

 **Annabelle:** Something my sister gave me last year before she left for the games.

 **Riley:** Oh yeah, your sister won last year.

 **Annabelle:** Yeah she did win, but I kept it for this year so I have a piece of her. As cheesy as that sounds...

 **The next day**

(Riley, Addison, and Annabelle hide in the tree)

 **Riley:** (Quietly)Shoot

 **Annabelle:** (Shoots Anna)

 **Mia:** Anna! You guys go, I'll stay behind.

 **Mia:** Anna, don't go! Don't die on me! Anna don't go! (screams the last sentence)

(Anna's cannon fires)

 **Mia:** (Sighs) (Mia is mad so runs after Addison and Annabelle)

(Riley comes out of tree)(Runs and grabs the careers' supplies)

 **Woods**

(Careers are chasing after Addison and Annabelle)

 **Andrew:** Wait Mack, is Riley with them?

 **Mack:** No, it's just those two.

 **Andrew:** But Riley's not dead yet, Riley!


	12. Spotted,the fight,secret allies

(Riley is grabbing supplies, hears Andrew and hides)

Andrew:I know you're here. Come out!

(Riley shoots the sharpened stick)(Misses)(Runs to woods)

 **Woods**

(Addison and June are fighting)(Annabelle stabs John with arrow)(Cannon fire)(Riley and Andrew run to the fight)

 **Addison:** Riley!

 **Riley:** Behind you!(Throws arrow that was on the ground)(Riley hits June)(Cannon fire)

(Meg Is hiding and shoots Andrew in the back)(cannon fire)

(Careers run to camp but Oliver stays behind)

(Meg and Addison grab Andrew's bag)

(Meg drops the bag and Runs)

(Oliver gives some stuff to Addison)

 **Addison:** What did you do to it?

 **Oliver:** Nothing I promise. Let's be allies but in secret.

 **Riley:** Okay. Annabelle and Addison do you trust him?

Addison and Annabelle:Yeah.

 **Oliver:** I will kill some of them for you if you want.

 **Riley, Addison, and Annabelle:** Really?  
 **Oliver:** Yeah I'll kill Mia tonight.

(Mia is in the trees overhearing the conversation, runs to careers camp)


	13. Mia tells

**Mack:** (To Mia)Where were you?

 **Mia:** Oliver's gonna kill us.

 **Careers:** What?

 **Mia:** He teamed up with the girls from seven and eight.

 **Leo:** We should've known.

 **Mia:** What should we do?

 **Mack:** Kill him before he can kill us.

 **Mia:(** Looks to supplies pile)He's probably the reason why half of our supplies is gone.

 **Mack:** You said you would stay behind.

 **Mia:** I wanted to take care of my cousin.

 **Scarlett:** Yeah, but thanks to you half of our supplies is gone.

(Mack grabs Mia's neck)

 **Mia:** Help..me.

(Mack snaps neck)(Cannon fire)

 **Scarlett:** I didn't like her anyway.

 **Mack:** Soon it will be Oliver.

 **A few hours later**

 **Annabelle:** Hey Oliver you should be getting back to camp.

 **Oliver:** Ok..but Mia's already dead. Who should I kill?

 **Addison:** Try to kill Scarlett.

 **Back at the careers camp**

 **Scarlett:** Oliver's here.

 **Mack:** I'll hide. (Hides in shadows)

 **Scarlett:** Oliver where were you?

 **Oliver:** That's...not important.

 **Scarlett:** Oh right, betraying us and by helping Addison and Riley.

 **Oliver:** I didn't do that.

(Addison hears Oliver and Scarlett yelling as they're walking by)

 **Addison:** Do you guys hear that?

 **Riley and Annabelle:** Yeah.

(Addison, Riley and Annabelle hide in tree and watch)

(Mack shoot Oliver in the back)

 **Mack:** Let's see how they survive without Oliver now.

 **Scarlett:** Nice shot.

(Addison, Riley and Annabelle go back to their new camp)

 **Addison:** Look.

(Addison, Riley and Annabelle looks at Oliver's projection in the sky)


	14. Brother and Sister

**A few Days Later**

(Riley Is looking for food)

(Scarlett sees Riley, jumps her and start cutting her up with a knife)

(Riley screams)

 **Addison:** Riley!(Runs after Riley)

 **Annabelle:** It's probably a trick!(Runs after Addison)

(Scarlett sees Addison and Annabelle)(Shoots at Addison but Annabelle gets in the way)(Runs)

 **Annabelle:** (Trust falls into Addison's arm)(Has arrow in stomach) Go! They'll find you!

 **Riley:** No, they won't, we'll stay with you.

 **Annabelle:** Tell Leo...I'll miss him. At least I'm still better looking than you. (Smiles then fades away)(Cannon fire)

 **Addison:** No… Annabelle come back.(Shakes Annabelle)

 **Riley:** (Sadly)She can't come back.

(Addison and Riley look at Annabelle's projection in the sky)

 **Riley:** It's too late to tell Leo.

 **Addison:** When did he die?

(See's Leo's projection in the sky)

 **Riley:** Today. He ate Nightlock, he didn't know it was poisonous along with Danelle from eleven.

 **Addison:** Siblings there are for each other until the end.

 **Riley:** Maybe even after.

 **Caesar:** (On announcer):Attention tributes there are five of you left these people are, Mack and Scarlett from district two, Addison from district seven, Riley from district eight and Meg from district nine that's is all.


	15. Our Victor

**Addison:** This is gonna be the end.

 **Riley:** Don't say that.

 **Addison:** It's true unless Meg comes out of her hiding place.

(Meg screams and runs)

(Scarlett Throws pocket knife and hits Meg in the back)(Cannon fire)

 **Mack:** Nice throw.

 **Scarlett:** Thanks.

 **Addison:** Should we attack them?

 **Riley:** Stay here.

 **Addison:** No,I'm coming with you.

 **Riley:** Stay here trust me.(Shoots bow and arrow)(Hits Scarlett in the heart)

(Scarlett cannon fire)

 **Mack:** Scarlett!(Hits Riley in the shoulder and she falls to the ground)

(Addison Gasps)(Attacks Mack then eventually stabs him with the ax in the stomach)

 **Riley:** Is he dead?

 **Addison:** Yes.

 **Riley:** I love you. But you have to understand what I'm about to tell you...

 **Addison:** I'm listening.

 **Riley:** You're probably right Addison. I'm worried about nothing. You shouldn't be worrying either, I am not gone. I did not die.

 **Addison:** What?

 **Riley:** I am not gone. I did not die…(Cannon fire)

 **Addison:** No! Riley !Come back.(Cries)

 **Caesar** (Over announcer):We have our victor Addison Winter!


	16. The Truth

**Caesar:** It's the end of the second hunger games and of course we have a victor. Addison district seven. I'm so sorry for your loss but it's time to play your most memorable moments in these hunger games.(Plays video)

(Addison Listens to video)

 **Riley's Voice:** I can hold my breath for a really long time like about five minutes that should be long enough to make them believe that I'm dead.I also can slow down my pulse, which could slow down my heartbeat and slow down my blood flow. I am not gone. I did not die.

 **Addison** (Quietly):She's not dead.

 **Caesar:** What?

 **Addison:** Nothing.

(End credits)


End file.
